Fated and Hated: The Sam Story
by Duck Life
Summary: Sam rebels against his imprinting, struggling to choose Leah over Emily. Unfortunately, Leah is getting increasingly annoying to him, and Emily keeps following him. He can't decide how to solve this problem: the conflict between love and fate. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Just another Saturday night- lounging on my couch with Leah, eating pizza, watching Scrubs reruns. If only.

Nothing's been the same since I became a werewolf. I can't stand keeping this heavy secret from Leah- it's hard to lie to someone you love. But I really can't tell her- I'm bound to keep this secret. Besides, it's probably safer for her this way.

That's not even my biggest problem. Last week, I met Emily Young. I knew all the old stories about imprinting, so I knew what it meant when I started walking toward her like iron drawn to a magnet. A part of me hated talking to her, hated knowing that I could destroy what I had with Leah. Another, seemingly stronger part of me had thrilled in Emily's smile, hated to leave her, and loved her more than anyone else in the entire world.

I was hanging on to that first part.

I hated feeling out-of-control – like I had no power to change what happened in my life. That was one of the reasons I took the werewolf thing so badly. It was also the reason I was refusing to see Emily. _I _had chosen to be with Leah, not the werewolf Sam. Me. Werewolf Sam found a mate in Emily, and Werewolf Sam could leave and go be with her forever, and leave the real me alone- it would make my life so much easier. Plus, how could I do that to Leah? How could any part of me want to hurt her like that? We were crazy about each other. We talked about "forever" and stuff. I really loved her.

Leah laughed about the show then, and I shook myself out of my depressing thoughts and glanced at the screen. Two of the male characters were hugging. They seemed to do that a lot on this show. Leah glanced up at me and smiled, leaning up to kiss me. I panicked, worrying that we would kiss and I would be thinking of Emily, or that I would jerk away before her lips met mine, disgusted. However, the kiss was mostly normal. The only difference was the urgency beneath the romance, and the feeling that we only had a limited time together.


	2. Chapter 2

An hour after Leah went home, the doorbell rang. I knew who it would be before I even stood up, because I could _feel _the pull from the other side of the door. "Hi, Emily," I sighed wearily as I opened the door, ignoring the burst of joy I felt when I saw her face.

"Hi, Sam," she sang jubilantly. Resisting her would be so much easier if she hated me. The problem was that she couldn't be happier to see me, and I knew that deep down, an alien part of me felt the same way. "Do you want to get some coffee?" she asked in her chirpy, melodious voice.

No. "Sure." I cringed internally as I followed her down the dirt road to the coffee shop by the beach. I wished Leah were there to yell at me. Maybe, if I never left her side again, I could fight the whole "imprint" thing off. Unfortunately, Leah would probably wonder what was up. If I told her the truth, she'd think I was unfaithful and couldn't control myself.

I _am _unfaithful. I _can't _control myself. Here I am, going to have coffee with some other woman. What was wrong with me?

Oh, I knew exactly what was wrong with me. I was a freaking _werewolf_. In that instant, I hated my father for giving me this, hated the Quileute tribe, hated myself. But I could not hate Emily. I wished I could.

Moments later, while we were drinking coffee, I felt like, instead of coffee, I was drinking poison that tasted too delicious to put down. I wondered if the question wasn't whether I could say no to Emily, but how long I would last.


	3. Chapter 3

The world sucks.

Today was Leah's birthday. I went to the bakery in Forks and ordered a birthday cake for her- a really nice one, with twenty-one tall candles, huge frosted flowers, and layers of cookie crunch. Only that night when I went back to get it, I didn't think to check it before leaving the store. That night I uncovered it for Leah- _and her whole family_- and it said, in frosted calligraphy, "_Happy Birthday Emily_." Leah looked like she was about to cry, but she stayed stoic. "Probably a mistake at the bakery," she murmured, getting out the cake cutter. The worst part was, as soon as I saw the name I realized it had been the name I'd said. Not Leah- Emily.

I sliced off the thin layer of icing that contained her name and walked over to the trashcan to get rid of it. I couldn't. I just couldn't throw it away, like a magnetic force was pushing against me and the trashcan. Furious, I ate the frosting. It tasted sweeter than the rest of the cake.

The world sucks.


	4. Chapter 4

Leah knows. I swear she does. She knows that there's something going on, and she's afraid to ask. In fact, I'm afraid to ask myself. I wish I could tell her everything, all the werewolf stuff, all the Imprint stuff, all the Emily stuff. There are a million reasons why I can't. I'm just wishing.

I blew off Leah for Emily last night. Leah and I had planned for over a week to go out to Port Angeles for a nice dinner. An hour before I was supposed to pick her up, Emily called and asked if I wanted to go to a party with her on First Beach. I agreed immediately, and then called Leah and told her I was sick. She acted like she believed me, but I really don't think she did. She'd seen me that morning, and I was feeling fine.

So I went to the beach party with Emily. And I had more fun with her than I'd ever had with Leah. I remember trying to force myself to feel sick, to wish I was with Leah. I couldn't. The only remorse I felt at all was that the night had to end.

Emily kissed me. I didn't try to end it.

This morning, Leah came over with chicken noodle soup, saying she wanted me to feel better. She'd either believed my fake sickness or was using false belief to see what was going on with me. Yes, I'd lied to her.

But it was true that I was sick.


End file.
